A Relationship Of Convenience
by badboysam
Summary: The rules were simple. If either of them showed any indication of any feelings other than of the carnal kind, it would end as suddenly as it had started. Theirs was not a relationship. It was a series of booty calls. A series of Samtana oneshots!


_**Apologies for the Spanish. I used an online translator and i know they can be of dubious accuracy.**_

* * *

><p>Sam hadn't realised he had fallen asleep. He never fell asleep next to a girl. It was one of his rules. The rules of being with Santana were simple and if either of them showed any indication of any feelings other than of the carnal kind, it would end as suddenly as it had started. Theirs was not a relationship. It was a series of booty calls between two people with an insatiable need which had to be filled.<p>

He put his sudden doze down to tiredness. He'd been up half the night watching porn online and playing computer games. Luckily, he had not been touching Santana while he slept. To fall asleep snuggled up to the girl you had just fucked went against everything he believed in. The only girl he would have considered doing that with was Quinn while they were together. While he was trying to make it work. While he had been trying to fight the inner badboy and see what it was like to be in a proper relationship where verbal communication was more important than the physical. And he hadn't liked it. He wasn't good at the whole talking and being sensitive shit. And Quinn wasn't letting him get down with the physical. On more than one occasion he had wondered what on earth he was playing at, and although he wasn't too sad it ended, it was a sore point that it was because she cheated, despite being a girl who didn't put out.

He looked at the time. Luckily he must have only slept for a few minutes. She was still asleep next to him. She was facing away from him and her body was slightly curled, her long dark hair splayed over the pillow.

He took a moment look at the unblemished skin of Santana Lopez as she lay flat on her stomach. She was textbook definition hot! A beautiful face, a body to die for and a pussy so tight it could nearly brought him to tears! _And she knew how to work it!_

She was also a mean girl. Hurtful with her words and actions. But mostly he could deal with that - as long as he was getting what he wanted.

She was also kinky as hell. Probably also connected to the mean girl attitude.

"Santana? Santana?" he lazily drew circles with his finger on the base of her spine. She mumbled something into the pillow.

He chuckled "Santana were you sleeping?" He noticed her her jerk back at the word and she swore softly in Spanish. To fall asleep was as much a sin for her as it was for him.

"Shut the fuck up Evans! I just came so hard i passed out for a bit. That's all." She turned to face him with a scowl. His fingering on her back had become a full on ass cheek massage and he was enjoying seeing her trying not to respond to it.

"It's good to know that I haven't lost my touch!"

"Don't flatter yourself. I can get my rocks off that hard on my own if i so wish." He didn't doubt it. She was into some weird kinky shit. And he still hadn't quite worked out what was going on with her and Brittany, but it was definitely a friendship with added benefits. There were toys in her collection that she had taken from his hands, saying 'Those are for me and Britts only. And we DON'T share!'

"But it wasn't you by yourself just now was it?"

The fact that she couldn't disagree with him only made her angrier. Santana was always angry. It turned him on and made the sex phenomenal. She had straightened her body and he now ran his hand under the curve of her butt cheek to her warm center.

She glared at him. "Fuck you Sam!"

He slipped his finger inside her wetness as he shot her his most irritating grin. "I know you will"

She shifted her hips and opened her legs slightly to give him better access from the awkward angle before reaching for his mouth and pulling him into a rough kiss. They fought with their tongues, each wanting to be the dominant one. Without breaking the kiss she ran her hand down the length of his torso to his growing erection. Once there she teased it with featherlight touches. He moaned against her mouth as she continued to tease. She tickled the underside with the tips of her nails, knowing the featherlight touches would drive him crazy. There was no satisfaction to be gained from those touches. Only stimulation.

He broke the kiss first, leaving her mouth to transfer his lips to her shoulders and her back of her neck, sweeping her hair out of the way to the side as he did so. He inserted a second bent finger and heard her moan into the pillow, her hips slightly raising up off the bed.

Her hand was now massaging his balls and tickling his sensitive base before grabbing his length in her hand and slowly rubbing up and down. He groaned into the back of her neck as she continued the slow leisurely motion. She moved to circling his sensitive tip with her thumb and she felt his hips stiffen in response before tugging harder. He groaned at the roughness of her touch as she brought her other hand to meet his, rubbing her own swollen clit and starting to grind her hips onto the palm of his hand.

"Enough already!" She looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes as he pushed himself up into a kneeling position and reached over to her bowl of condoms. He quickly unwrapped it and slipped it on before moving to kneel behind her. She opened her legs slightly as he straddled her, his legs either side of hers and he lay on top of her with his full weight.

As he slid himself into the hot place his fingers had been moments earlier her she curled her legs up behind him and moaned into the pillow. He shifted his weight and propped himself up onto his elbows as be began to thrust slowly. She lifted her ass a little higher to meet him. Sam liked this position with Santana. He liked being in control. He loved the feel of her soft ass pressed against his hips. He loved seeing her face down underneath him. He liked that for once her loud mouth was muffled with the pillow.

He kept up the pace, steady and regular, enjoying the sounds of her moaning beneath him. He watched as she clutched the pillows tighter and tighter, the room filled with the sound of their bodies colliding, her moans taking on the same rhythym. He pulled himself upright, resting his hands on her hips so that he could watch as he slid himself in and out of her. Watching himself was a guilty pleasure of his. The combination of sound, vision and sensation always drove him nuts. And he was not ashamed to say that he worshiped at the temple of the female ass. He slapped her cheeks a couple of times, watching as the red images of his hands appeared on her tanned skin.

"YES!" Santana loved to be slapped "Again! Again!" He hit her a couple more times on the ass and behind him on the thigh before she changed position. With seeming superhuman strength she pushed up with her hips, lifting him up and was now on all fours, using her arms for leverage, thrusting herself back at him, driving him harder and faster.

_Más rápido! _Somehow Santana had managed to take control, setting the pace herself, urging him on making him go faster still.

_Más fuerte!_ She placed her hands up against her headboard to steady herself as he was now slamming into her so hard that she was starting to slide forward. His hands were now on her waist, pulling her back on to him with equal violence. He felt the sweat pouring from his brow.

_Hágame el orgasmo! _The volume was now on full. Sam was glad there was nobody else home. The way Santana was screaming he was sure the whole street could hear them. He lifted one of her legs and put it behind his hip, allowing for deeper access on the last few thrusts. His other hand joined hers on the headboard, desperately trying to hold them both up.

He bent forward, collapsing onto her back as his orgasm rocked him. She reached down and thumbed her clit for a couple of seconds before joining him.

They both fell back against the bed, a deep breathing tangled mess of damp hair, sore skin and sweaty limbs.

Sam looked into her dark eyes.

_Yep, _he thought to himself, _she's STILL mad at me..._


End file.
